During completion operations for a subterranean wellbore of an oil or gas well, shaped explosive charges conveyed in one or more perforating guns are used to perforate the well casing or casings to create a flow path for gas and or fluids to flow between the subterranean formation and the wellbore. The perforating guns are typically attached to a tool string, a casing collar locator, and to each other by plurality of threaded connecting subs, quick change adapters, and/or other devices.